


Doctors Visit

by swordman915



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/F, Lesbian Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordman915/pseuds/swordman915
Summary: After getting back from a mission, Mei sees a letter from Angela. She would like to give Mei an exam to see if they alright.
Relationships: Mei-ling Zhou/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

After getting back from the mission Mei goes to her room and sees a letter from Angela. She sits on her bed and reads the note. "Hello Mei, that was a dangerous mission. I would like you to come over to my office and I can give you an exam to make sure that you're all right. - Angela" 

Mei puts the letter down. "I can't argue with the doctor." She takes off her coat and puts on a new blue top. Afterward, she walks out of her room and goes to Angela's office. She walks in, the air is cold and crisp. "Nǐ hǎo, Angela. Are you here?" Mei calls out. She pops out of a small room in a lab coat with her hair down.

"Mei, please undress and get up onto the table," Angela asked. Timidly she takes her clothes off and covers up her breast. She gets up on the metal table. "It's so cold." Angela laughs. "Shouldn't you be used to the cold Mei?" They both laugh as Mei lays down, covering up her breast and pussy.

Angela walks over to the table blushing faintly. "Mei, can I ask you to put your arms down?" Mei flusters for a moment. "Sorry." She puts her hands at her side, exposing herself. Angela puts her hand on Mei's stomach but quickly takes it off. 

"I can't do this Mei, In sorry." Mei sits up. "What is it, Angela?" She's turned around with tears running down her face. "I lied to you Mei, I didn't want to do an exam to make sure you're alright. I wanted to do it so I could see you nak... I'm sorry, I am a bad person."


	2. You're not bad. You're mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I forgot about this story.

"Angela, look at me." Mei removes her hands covering herself and grabs Angela's hands. "It's okay Angela, I love you." She kisses her. Shocked at first Angela pushes Mei away. She looks at her, her eyes twinkling.

"You love me? I was scared that you would hate me if you knew how I felt." She looks pale like she is expecting Mei to laugh in the face and walk out the door. Never to see her again. Mei lays down. "Doctor, I believe you had an exam to do. But I think you're a bit overdressed for the occasion."

Angela blushes and takes off her clothes. "Let the examination begin. Let's start with your chest and breathing." She pulls out a stethoscope and puts it on Mei's nipple. "Take a big breath. In through the mouth, and out through the nose." Mei obliges as Angela's hand slides to Mei's other breast.

"Very good. Now, how about that vulva?" Mei moans as Angela puts the cold stethoscope on her vulva and plays with her clit. "How does that feel?" She puts the icy stethoscope against her clit. "Heavenly." Mei says between moans. 

Angela gets up on top of Mei and kisses her for a long time. Mei reaches up and touches Angela's vulva. "My my, with how cold it is in here. I'm surprised there are no icicles there." Mei laughs at her own joke and kisses Angela.


End file.
